3 Days (Dating)
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Awal yang membuka perubahan. Di awali dengan sebuah permainan hasil pemikiran Kyuhyun, lalu Kibum menyetujuinya dengan tanpa berpikir ulang. Permainan yang mereka sembunyikan dari sahabat mereka, Yesung. Akankah permainan itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah permainan semata, ataukah menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan? / Boyslove, Friendship. KibumxKyuhyun.
"3 Days (Dating)"

.

.

.

Summary : Awal yang membuka perubahan. Di awali dengan sebuah permainan hasil pemikiran Kyuhyun, lalu Kibum menyetujuinya dengan tanpa berpikir ulang. Permainan yang mereka sembunyikan dari sahabat mereka, Yesung. Akankah permainan itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah permainan semata, ataukah menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan? / Boyslove, Friendship. KibumxKyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! : Cerita pasaran. Banyak typo. Dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!.

.

.

.

.

Tiga sahabat. Satu di antaranya adalah Kim Kibum. Seorang kutu buku yang dingin dan cuek. Membaca buku membuat dunianya luas, hanya saja minim sosialisasi. Setiap hari temannya hanya itu-itu saja. Habisnya hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa memahami segala sifat Kibum dan mau berteman dengannya tanpa menuntut apapun. Karena kedua sahabatnya jugalah Kibum bisa menjalani kehidupan normalnya. Normal yang berarti tak acuh dengan sekitarnya kecuali tentang buku. Dua sahabat yang lain namanya Kim Jongwoon, atau nama rumahnya Kim Jonghoon dan nama bekennya adalah Yesung. Manusia kelebihan nama itu adalah orang yang absurd. Usianya paling banyak di antara ketiga sahabat itu. Ia tak mau di bilang berusia paling tua karena menurutnya wajahnya tak setua itu. Tapi memang benar. Yesung berkepribadian aneh dan penuh kejutan. Seringnya menjengkelkan. Satu lagi manusia paling muda di antara mereka bertiga adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Paling populer dan paling jahil, ini menurut pandangan orang lain. Sebenarnya jika di urutkan dari tingkat kejahilan ketiganya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang suka di bully oleh Kibum dan Yesung. Yesung menduduki tingkat pertama dalam keseringannya membully Kyuhyun, selanjutnya Kibum. Meski orangnya diam, ia adalah orang yang paling sering kedua setelah Yesung dalam membully Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, meskipun ia selalu menjadi korban bullian mereka berdua, ia selalu membalaskannya pada orang lain. Makanya ia di juluki Evil. Padahal sebenarnya si Evil inilah yang kedudukannya paling merana di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Di koridor kelas, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menggosip dengan teman sekelas lainnya. Ada Shim Changmin, Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang game dan sebangsanya. Katanya orang tua Shindong hari ini telah membuka warnet di depan rumahnya. Rencananya mereka akan mencoba game online karena hari ini pertama kali buka dan gratis pula. Mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu.

"Eh, Kibum datang. Kibum datang." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang berjalan melewati kumpulan gamers itu tanpa menoleh barang seinchi pun.

"Huuu...kau masih tahan berteman dengannya meski sudah bertahun-tahun Kyu?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudah biasa."jawabnya singkat.

"Ah. Aku tak sabar pulang sekolah nanti!" Girang Eunhyuk. Selain doyan game ia juga doyan makan. Makanya ia sangat senang bermain di rumah Shindong. Ibunya selalu menyiapkan makanan yang lezat-lezat. Tak heran jika Shindong memiliki badan sebesar itu.

"Hari ini ibuku membeli daging berbeque!" Shindong memamerkan cengirannya.

"Wooooowww... mashitaaa" koor mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum! Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Kau ingin membolos?" Kyuhyun heran, pasalnya Kibum menyuruhnya mengecilkan suaranya dan berjalan mengendap-endap di koridor lantai dua. Di bawahnya hanya ada pohon-pohon berdaun lebat dan pagar pembatas sekolah, di sebelahnya ada gang kecil yang sempit juga jarang di lewati orang.

"Seharusnya kalau ingin membolos kita mengajak Yesung juga. Kan kasihan dia belajar pelajaran yang tak akan nyangkut di otaknya satu pun hahaha"

"Ssssstt..." Kibum menaruh satu telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti mengoceh. Kyuhyun refleks mengikuti Kibum. Menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Lihat kebawah, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi Kibum dan melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tak menjadi konsumsi matanya di saat jam sekolah sedang berlangsung.

"Haaaaaaa?! Omo! Itu Eunhyuk?!"

"Ssst... nanti mereka mendengar suaramu." Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini sedang berjongkok di depan pagar tembok yang bolong-bolong itu. Pemandangan di bawahnya sungguh membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kibum. Dari mana kau tahu mereka?" Kibum tersenyum aneh dan menunjuk jendela perpustakaan yang mengarah view yang sama. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Di bawah pohon-pohon lebat itu terdapat dua orang bergender sama yang terlihat sedang membuat kissmark.

"Pantas saja kau betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan." Kibum menubrukkan kepala Kyuhyun ke tembok.

"Awh. Sakit bodoh. Aaa jadi ini alasan kenapa Eunhyuk sering membolos. Ternyata kekasihnya itu senior bermuka childish tetapi otak yadong itu ya. Wajahnya saja polos. Ckckck. Ternyata ia bisa juga membuat anak orang mendesah-desah begitu. Eh, tapi sejak kapan Kibum?"

"Entahlah."

"Sudah sejauh mana kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepo. Alisnya sampai naik turun sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Baru kali ini yang paling jauh."

"Yah. Padahal aku ingin mendengar mereka sudah sampai tahap making love di sekolah. Kau membuatku kecewa Kibum."

"Memangnya jika mereka sudah tahap yang jauh, kau mau apa?"

"Hehehe." Cengir Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan smartphonenya di depan wajah Kibum.

Kibum memutar matanya malas. Ia mengacak-acak rambut tebal Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya saking gemasnya dengan cengiran lebar Kyuhyun yang berbahaya itu.

"Kibum. Aku punya ide."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga mencobanya?" Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh was-was. Ide Kyuhyun selalu tidak ada yang masuk akal.

"Hanya tiga hari. Hehe. Tapi jangan beritahu Yesung. Tiga hari saja. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari telunjuk, tengah, dan jari manisnya di depan muka Kibum seraya tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Maksudmu berciuman dan membuatmu mendesah?" Kibum hampir tertawa dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau mau kumasukkan ke dalam jurang eoh?! Tentu saja ini hanya permainan. Bermain menjadi sepasang kekasih sesama jenis. Kurasa itu menarik. Kau mau kan?"

"Bermain? Baiklah. Aku setuju. Tapi jangan sampai kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku."

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali kau. Yang ada nanti kau yang akan jatuh cinta padaku. Dasar mata empat. Jadi kita sepakat ya. Tiga hari itu akan di mulai dari hari Jumat di minggu depan. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengajak Kibum bersalaman.

"Ok. Deal." Sambut Kibum tanpa protes apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Fi lagi butuh semangat. Semangatin Fi ya! Makasih^^


End file.
